


We Will See Each Other Again

by LunaMalfoy7



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMalfoy7/pseuds/LunaMalfoy7
Summary: Rip left and team and went to the one person in all of Time and Space he wanted to be with.





	We Will See Each Other Again

**Author's Note:**

> The August 7 is just a name I stole from a DC Comics gang. They are probably nothing like their comics counterparts. I just used it cuz it sounded cool.

Rip set the jumpship down in 1874. He knew he had to leave the Waverider. The crew would be fine without him. Although he knew he would miss them all. Some more than others.

But there was one person that he longed to be with now.

Rip lifted the harness over his head and made his way off the ship and headed into town. He left his bag on the ship in case it was decided he wasn’t wanted.

By the time he got into town the sky had turned from orange to black, a few establishments that were still open lighting lantern outside. It was a small town. There were very few buildings, but, like most towns in this era, it had a saloon. Rip walked right up to it, knowing that who he was looking for would very most likely be inside. The front room was mostly empty except for a few stragglers and those to drunk to make it home. At a table in the back, mostly covered in shadow sat Jonah Hex. He had a glass in his hand and a bottle on the table. Rip made his way towards him.

“Hello Jonah.” Rip said. Jonah looked up at him.

“How’d you find me?” Jonah said. He took a swig of his drink deciding to look ahead of him instead of at Rip.

“You’re going to get into a shoot out tomorrow,” Rip said. “It was the first event I could find you in that was 1874.”

“Do I die?” Jonah asked.

“No,” Rip looked at the man in front of him. He had missed him over so many years and here he was, stubbornly doing his best to avoid his eyes. He probably deserved it. “I’ve done my best to avoid looking for that particular topic in history.”

“Course you did,” Jonah chuckled. His gaze went to Rip’s fully holding it for a few moments. “Can’t make yourself mess up the timeline.” Rip smiled at him.

“Can I sit?” Jonah looked him over. As if deciding whether Rip was worth the time. He eventually nodded and Rip sat across from him. He made a motion for the bartender to bring over another glass.

“Didn’t expect to see you again.” Rip’s drink was now in front of him. He took a sip and almost immediately spit it out. The alcohol of this time had always had an appalling taste to it. Jonah chuckled at his discomfort.

“You said that last time.” Rip said. He wiped the alcohol from his mouth.

“That is true,” Jonah stared at him with an intensity. “Your team said you went missing. Wasn’t sure they were put together enough to find you.” Rip nodded. Sara had told him they had seen Hex again. There were bits of amusement and implication in her voice.

“How long ago did they show up?” Rip asked.

“About three months.”

“Here?”

“Na. Liberty Colorado. They helped me finally catch Turnbull.” Rip knew of the anger that Jonah held for Turnbull. He had been the one who gave him his scars. Who burned down Calvert. The reason Rip had left him.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there to help.” Rip whispered. He would be surprised if Jonah heard it.

“‘S Not your fault. They came here without you.” There was a moment of silence between the two men. Jonah looked down at the glass in his hand. “Why are you here Rip?” Rip knew this question had been coming. You don’t just tell someone you were looking for them without needing an explanation.

“My team doesn’t need me anymore,” Rip began. “They complete all their missions fine without me. Better than fine actually.” Jonah stared at him in confusion.

“You’re not going to miss them?” He asked.

“Of course I will. But they can have their adventure and save all of time a space without me. I’m not necessary.”

“I can’t imagine anyone not needing you.” Rip smiled at Jonah.

“Thank you, for a compliment that is probably untrue.”

“Yeah maybe, maybe not,” Jonah said. “You still haven’t answered my question. 

“I’m pretty sure I did.”

“You’re sure?” Rip nodded yes. “No you haven’t told me why you’re here.”

“Excuse me?”

“Why are you here? Pretty sure you can go anywhere in that ship you have. So why come to me?” Rip swallowed and took a moment to think over his answer. “You gonna answer, or are you just going to sit there? I don’t have all day.”

Rip finally gave his answer. “When I was thinking about all of time and space and where I wanted to end up, I could only think of one place I wanted to be.” Jonah stared at him for just a moment.

“Middle of goddamn nowhere.” He took another sip of his drink finishing it. He took the bottle on the table and filled his glass.

“No, um,” Rip’s hands were settled on the glass in front of him. He should take a sip for the courage but knew it would just make him gag. “I wanted to end up, with you. If you would let me.”

Jonah was silent. Rip knew what he was asking. For Jonah to take him back. After everything they have gone through he had no right to ask. But he meant what he said. The only person he wanted to be with was him.

Jonah finally spoke. “Are you expecting it to be like how it was before? After everything we’ve been through you know it can’t.” Rip knew this, sadly.

“A part of me wants it to be exactly like how it was before,” He said. “I’m not going to deny that. But another part of me knows that it can’t.” Jonah took a sip of his drink.

“How long was it?”

Rip looked at him. “How long was what?”

“How long was it this time? Not seeing me.”

“I don’t know. There have been events that have caused me to not know how long I was in certain places for. But it has been far too long.”

“For me it’s been four years.”

“Does absence make the heart grow fonder?” Jonah did his best not to smile at the question. He couldn’t tell if the statement was true or not. Absence had always been a problem in their relationship.

“How do I know you won’t do something like that again?” He finally asked.

“I didn’t have much of a choi-” Rip began.

“I ain’t talkin’ bout whatever caused you to go missing from your team,” Jonah interrupted. “You can leave at anytime. But you can come back at anytime. Yet you never come back moments after you left. It’s always years.”

“Jonah...”

“Don’t give me some excuse about the timeline.”

Rip took a deep breath. There was so much unspoken emotion between the two of them. Ways he couldn’t express. “I don’t know. The first time was because I didn’t know you were there. This time was because I had to come back after my team left you, because-”

“Of the timeline. I told you not to use that excuse.”

“I need you to remember that when I saw you again after that first time it had been longer for me than it had been for you. Same as now. And that’s not an excuse. But if I left and came back a week later, I would not be the same person I was when I left. Imagine that. Not seeing a person for a short amount of time, and then the next time you see them they’re barely recognizable.”

“You think that just cause I don’t go through time that I’m gonna be the same person after a few years? You should know this. Between the two times we saw each other you know exactly what happened to me.” Rip could hear the hurt at the surface of Jonah’s words. He stared at the scar along Jonah’s cheek, remembering how he could have prevented it.

“I know. And it’s easier to accept that someone is a different person, when you’re a different person as well.” He stared down at his drink as he said this, remembering his own experience only a few months prior. Hoping Jonah wouldn’t recognize the pain on his face and in his voice.

“What happened to you?” Jonah could always read Rip so well. Those four simple words seemed to cause it to all spill out.

“I altered my memories to become a different person with no knowledge of the time masters or anything involving time travel. After that I was kidnapped by a group of people called The Legion of Doom, don’t ask. They then mind controlled me to doing their bidding. Including hurting my team and killing Sara.”

“Rip…” Jonah whispered. He wanted him to stop, the pain in Rip’s voice was always too much for him to bear.

“She’s okay,” Rip had to make himself keep going or the pain would become too real. “Gideon revived her. My team eventually got me back and found a way to put me back how I was. By then we were trying to find.. You know what I’m not even gonna get into that right now. It was really complicated and would take to long to explain. But eventually I left the ship, saying goodbye, and now I’m here.”

There were moments of silence between the two men. Neither had said a thing. Jonah’s hand slowly made its way across the table, and took Rip’s, clearly trying to be a small gesture of comfort.

“Now you’re here.” He finally said. The two men stared at each other. Emotion raw between them. “I think you can stay around for a bit.”

“Thank you Jonah.” Jonah stood up from his seat, leaving Rip to his drink.

“I’m in room three. Come up when you’re tired,” He made his way to the stairs. He was only a few steps up when he stopped. “Oh and Rip.” Rip turned himself towards the man. “Not everything has to be different that last time.” A slight smirk was on his face. He made his way up the rest of the stairs. Rip heard a door close and the room turned eerily quiet.

Rip looked down at the drink in his hand. Thing were obviously going to be similar to last time. It was kind of implied. But what did Jonah mean by that? He mentally crossed the gun lessons off the list, since Rip was a good shot now. The travelling? The heroics? The bount- realization dawned in Rip’s head. He quickly drank down the liquid as it burned his throat. He got out of his seat and made his way up the stairs, doing his best to seem as inconspicuous as possible.

-

Rip was lying face down on one of the most uncomfortable mattresses he had ever slept on. He had several moments of confusion, forgetting where he was. In a moment it all came back to him. He looked to his left. Jonah lie there completely still, having no right to look that good after everything they did the night before. Rip rested himself up on his arm, content to gaze at his lover in the early morning light.

“I know that you're staring.” Jonah said, his voice more raspy than normal. He still kept his eyes closed clearly just on the edge of sleep.

“I haven’t seen you in years,” Rip replied. He moved his hand over to Jonah’s, taking it in his own. “I think I have a right to make sure I remember everything about you correctly.” He moved the conjoined hands to his mouth, kissing Jonah’s several times.

“Mm,” He opened his eyes and took a similar position as Rip. A light smiled played on his lips, as he took his hand from Rip’s. Rip followed the hand and placed his own on Jonah’s scarred cheek. “Last night wasn’t enough to make sure.”

“It was dark,” Rip said, small amount of feigned innocence in his voice. “I couldn’t see very well, could I?”

Jonah smirked. He then turned his head towards the window slightly. “It’s daylight now. You can see now.”

“Yes I can,” Rip brought himself closer to Jonah, they’re bodies barely touching. “Although it was darker than normal out. You might have to do everything you did last night again. Just as a reminder.”

“Everything,” Jonah pushed Rip away and onto his back, quickly climbing on top of him. “We might have to do something extra if your memories that bad.”

Rip gave him the biggest smile, and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. Their tongues intertwining only seconds after. Their hands began to explore each other’s already naked bodies. Things were getting more heated, when there was a sudden knock at the door.

“Hex!” A voice yelled. The two men stopped their kissing suddenly. It was the owner of the saloon. Jonah put a finger to Rip’s mouth. A sign of warning in this time period.

“Yeah.” He finally answered.

“There are a couple of men downstairs asking for you,” The Owner said. “They say you owe them something.”

“Tell them I’ll be right down.” He said. There was slight creaking of the floor as the man left his place in front of the door. Jonah quickly pulled himself away from Rip and off the bed. He grabbed his clothes off the floor as he found them.

“What’s wrong?” Rip asked. He didn’t leave the bed. Content to watch Jonah tear around the room.

“A few days ago I collected the bounty for the leader of the August 7,” He was only wearing his pants and an unbuttoned shirt at this point. “The other 6 did not take to kindly to that.”

“So they’re out for blood,” Rip said. He had decided to leave the bed and got started getting dressed as well. “This is probably the shoot out I was referring to.”

“You wouldn’t happen to have one of your fancy revolver’s with you,” He put on his holster over his coat, and grabbed his hat from nearby. “It might make the whole thing go by quicker.”

“No, actually,” Rip said. He pulled his pants on and then grabbed his shirt. “I left my stuff on the ship in case you didn’t want me here.”

“Of course you did,” Jonah picked up his normal gun off the table and walked over to Rip, making sure to count the bullets as he did. “Y’know, if you hadn’t shown up, I probably would have been out of this town before they got here.”

“I guess this was always meant to happen.” Rip said. He placed his arms around Jonah’s neck.

“Don’t justify me getting shot at just to say something romantic,” Rip smiled at the man. The smile Jonah couldn’t resist. 

He gave Rip a deep kiss. The other man made quiet moans the entire time. Knowing exactly what it was doing to him. Jonah pulled away. A look of disappointment masked Rip’s face at the action

“Stay here,” Jonah said. “Get dressed. I’ll be back once this is taken care of.” He made his way to the door. “I’m gonna be okay after this right?”

“The details weren’t specified.”

Of course they weren’t.” Jonah opened the door and walked out.

-

He made his way to the edge of the balcony and looked down. Below him were three men and three women. All of which didn’t look to happy. One of the men below looked up, and smiled at him.

“Jonah Hex,” He said. “‘Bought time you showed up.”

“Didn’t want to keep you waiting too long,” Jonah said. He made his way down the stairs, slowly as possible. Sizing up each person.

“We expected you to be out of town at this point,” The man said. He had clearly taken over as leader in their originals absence. “That was the situation in the last couple of towns we followed you to.”

“Business kept me in town longer than usual,” Jonah said simply. He kept his hand near his gun, knowing how this was going to play out had an advantage.

“It must have been important, 'cause it’s gonna end up costing you your life.” The man was reaching for his pistol as quick as possible, but Jonah had his in hand first, and shot.

The other five quickly grabbed their guns as Jonah kicked over a table and took cover behind it. There were a few shots, but were quickly stopped.

“You’re outnumbered Hex,” One of the women said. “Even with one of us injured it’s still five against one, and I take it you only had six bullets. You may be a good sharpshooter, but you ain’t that good.”

It was then that a shot rang out, and the sound of a body hitting the floor. Followed by several more quick shots.

“What the hell!” The woman said. Jonah smiled to himself. Rip seemed to enjoy saving him a little too much.

“You didn’t think, I didn’t bring back up,” Jonah yelled at them.

“That was one of the worst grammatically structured sentence’s I have ever heard in my entire life!” Rip yelled at him from above.

“Don’t argue stupid topics with me right now!” Jonah yelled at him. “We are being shot at.”

“You two can argue in hell, when we finish filling y’all with lead!” The woman said.

“You seem to be down another man.” Jonah looked around the table. He had a clear shot at one of the men and a woman. He’d only get one of them. He aimed and fired.

The woman went down easily and Rip used the distraction to take down one that was out of Jonah’s range. The last two started firing again, but only two bullets at a time weren’t very effective.

“Seems we're on even footing now.” Rip said.

“You still ain’t makin’ it out of here alive Hex!” She yelled. “And you dragged your friend here to his death.”

Jonah snickered. “He does that to himself more often than I do.” 

He slowly made his way around the table and back behind the bar. The two not noticing him. He could see Rip taking cover behind a corner on the upstairs landing. The two made eye contact, Rip could tell where this was going. Jonah continued on making his way to the man. He reached him, staying low on the inside of the bar.

“No banter back from the Englishman?” The woman asked.

Jonah quickly raised himself and shot the man in the chest. The woman turned towards him and shot her rifle. He had ducked behind the bar just in time for her to miss. As she shot another one rang out. Rip had shot her. She fell to the ground. Jonah stood up again looking a Rip, who looked slightly irritated.

“She could have blown your head off.” He said, beginning to make his way down the stairs.

“I’m fast,” Jonah replied. He reached behind the counter and pulled out a whiskey bottle and two glasses. “I also knew, that you had my back.”

“And if I hadn’t?” Rip pulled up a bar stool and sat in front of where Jonah was standing.

“It would have taken longer to take out all six of them.” Jonah poured the whiskey between the two glasses. “What do ya say, we have a drink, get my stuff, steal their horses and get the hell out of here.”

“It’s not even noon.” Rip said.

“I know.” Jonah took his drink. “But we’re still getting a late start.”

“No, it’s not even noon and you’re drinking whiskey.”

“Remember where you are and drink.”

Rip shrugged and took the other glass. The two men clinked their glasses together and drank. Rip forced it down, the burn of the alcohol going down his throat transitioning to the expression on his face. 

He was going to have to get used to it all over again.

-

“You’re just gonna leave your ship out here,” Jonah said. “Middle of nowhere. Anybody could just happened upon it.”

“I told you it has a cloaking device,” Rip exited the jumpship. He looked through the bag he was carrying and pulled out a small remote control device. He clicked one of the buttons and the ship turned invisible. “And I can call it to me in case of an emergency.”

“Smart.” Jonah said. Rip put his arms around Jonah’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. It ended all too quickly. “You bring me one of your revolvers?”

“Is that why you wanted me to stay?” Rip said playfully. He ran his hands over Jonah’s chest.

“It’s one of them.” He gave Rip a quick kiss.

“Mm. I’m so glad I’m of some use to you. But, you only get it in case of emergencies.” Rip removed himself from Jonah and made his way to the horses.

“What qualifies as an emergency?” Jonah asked. Rip saddled his bag onto his horse, rolling his eyes at the comment.

“Nothing that is going to come up within the next five minutes.” He pulled himself onto his horse. “I suggest we get going if we want to make it to the next town by sundown.”

Jonah smirked at Rip. “If you insist.” He then climbed up onto his own horse. “Let’s ride.”


End file.
